


Cap·puc·ci·no

by crazynoona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of Reasons, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/pseuds/crazynoona
Summary: made with fluffy milk that has been frothed up with pressurized OTP steam.





	Cap·puc·ci·no

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 3AM. For the first time I didn't even go to spellcheckplus.com this is one dangerous work people, grammar mines ahead! Enjoy darlings!
> 
> xo

* * *

* * *

 

*** 

 

 

 

"Ow!" 

 

Courses of curses went through Darcy Lewis' mind but none got out for she was too taken aback at the smack on the back of her head. It wasn't _hard_ , but she was startled no less.

"Hardcover? Really Loki?" _The heck was he doing here on a Friday evening?_

"Your sleeping habit never cease to amaze me," the usual asshole told her, sliding his book on the table, so much for a normal hello. 

"I wasn't sleeping!" Darcy was indeed sleeping. She hadn't had a good night sleep for the past week and this coffee shop window seat was a perfect spot to doze off.

Now leaning over, eyeing her with a bored, unimpressed expression, the man wiped the corner of her lips with his thumb and said, "Of course you didn't."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She brushed his hand off brusquely to wipe the droll herself. Afterward she combed her fingers through her hair, to make them look more presentable. Somehow. "Don't you have a date or a client to meet somewhere?" He always did.

" _Had_ , now I got nothing much to do," he rubbed the stubble on his usually smooth jaw. 

"Not good enough reason to potentially ruin my date. _Again_." She threw him a look.

"You? A date?" He raised a brow, feigning a look of surprise (she knew better).

It wasn't a date _per se,_ but did he need to know that she was in the middle of some sort of a dry spell for almost a year? Absolutely not.

"Wearing  _that?_ Wow, Lewis you really outdone yourself this time. I'm impressed," his eyes made a note towards the worn denim overall she wore on top of her decades old shirt.

With no sign of leaving, his designer's jeans covered ass scooted to the empty seat in front of her (reserved for her said, date), making himself comfortable as he grabbed the (her) coffee mug and took a long sip that followed with a disapproving sigh.

"Not everyone is as superficial as _someone_ I know," she threw him an exaggerated once over. 

"Should I tell your mother?"  

"Ha-ha!" 

There was something _off_ , she looked at him _._ The usual tingle in his eyes when he teased her wasn't there. Maybe his date really sucked. Served him well.

Of course, he didn't let it show and carried on as normal as he usually would, "Don't you think we should start a betting pool?" 

His dramatic brows furrowed, casually hinting her that he was giving this stupid idea a real thought. His lips thinned out in a downward curve and continued when she didn't respond, "Of how long Mr.Dark and Moody is going to last?" His face was flat, a perfect charade of seriousness. 

"Who said anything about dark and moody?" She asked, feeling offended by the random accusation.

"Come on Lewis," he drawled, "We all have a type and by now I'm already familiar with yours." 

_Okay, maybe not so random afterall,_ she thought while giving him her best none-of-your-fucking-business glare, "That doesn't seem to apply to you though does it?"

"All women are beautiful."

" _That_  I cannot disagree." 

"Though you're wrong about me not having a type," he licked his lips while giving her a meaningful stare.

At that Darcy did what she always do each time one of his weird actions were starting to ignite a weird flutter in the pit of her stomach. 

She looked away. 

Giving a quick glance to the clock hanging on the pastel wall she cursed, "Look, I know you're bored, but can we continue this intervention later? I could drop by your place, you still haven't moved have you? We can order in from that place you like, Joe's was it?"

"That was _your_ favourite."

"Okay, _anyway_ , we're gonna get us some pizzas, but now I need you to  _please_ just leave. He's gonna be here any second!"

"Promises promises." 

"I was busy!" she reasoned, "Have you ever considered that? We're _not_ kids anymore." That and she was trying to live her life more independently. It was close to two years since she became a New Yorker, having him babysitting her is no longer a necessity. 

"And to answer your question, no, I haven't moved. All your stuff are still where you left them, including that coffee machine that no one uses anymore."

That damn flutter started again, with more urgency this time.

_Shit, did I had too much caffeine today?_  "You know you're free to throw that away."

They exchanged a subdued look and in the end he was the one who broke it by changing the topic, "Maybe no one is going to come."  

And Loki continued without missing a beat nor meeting her eyes, "Maybe you just don't want me here. Maybe - " 

"GOD, stop with your maybes!" She sighed, murmuring toward the ceiling, _"What have I done to deserve this?"_  

"I was simply stating the -"  

"Stop being a smartass! Stop being so dramatic and stop trying to ruin my dates!" She bypassed his sorry excuse. 

"And here I thought we were _best_ friends," he placed a palm over his heart with a pained look as if an invisible gunshot had pierced through it.

Darcy nudged her glasses and squinted at him, " _Funny_ , I really thought we were. Up 'til I realized friends don't usually sabotage each others' love life."

He actually had the guts to laugh at her last two words, "First off, you're the one being dramatic," he leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, crossing by the wrists. "Look around. This, as most places you had _dates_ before, were public places. Public places that are located nearby _my_ apartment. So next time, leave me a note maybe?"

Let's get things straight. This man lived in the Upper East side. His huge ass apartment was right in the middle of Manhattan and that is one fact she could not avoid. He knew that, of course and still he had the audacity to smirk at her triumphantly.

"I'm totally wasting my time," Darcy sighed as she took back her mug from his grasp and had a big swig (what was left of it anyway).

"Fine. Stay, I don't care anymore. In fact I'm going to introduce you two," she taunted, looking down her now almost empty mug. _How could someone read into this and talk about future or whatever?_ She idly pondered.

"I don't think that would be wise."

_Ha! Got you!_ She shrugged as if unbothered.

"But okay."

_Wait, what?_

"What do you mean _okay?"_ Why the heck would Loki want to stay for _her_ date? He never liked any of them (they were mostly jerks, but still). 

"I mean okay. I'll meet the guy," his eyes met hers.

Momentarily, Darcy considered whether he was messing with her (99,9% sure he did), but either way she didn't want to risk it. She knew him a little too well. Because how could she not?

Back when she was an awkward fourteen and her family was too poor to support her, they had to move in to her mom's cousin's house and lived at their small guest house above the garage. Darcy and her mom were sort of their live-in maids, but they're lucky that everyone were so kind and accepting. In no time the family's only daughter, Jane also became her bestfriend. And that was how the Odinsons came into the picture. Their even bigger mansion was standing tall and proud across the street. The rest, as most people would say, was history. 

Many years had past since their first meeting and after she managed to trudge through his walls (meaning : read through all his lies and shits), Loki had been acting like a brother she never asked or needed, especially during their times as roommates.

Uh-huh. Yep, they were. At one point. As family friends of course, nothing more. Only for about the first six months, one week and five days of her moving to the Big Apple.

Nowadays she shared a flat with a coworker. Both Darcy and Loki had been minding their own life, or at least trying to. Until now, out of the blue, he said he wanted to meet her date? This man? The same man who once showed up in the middle of her date at a casual diner, wearing one of his usual suits, ring box in one hand and a besotted look on his stupid face. He played the part of a brokenhearted ex-fiance who desperately wanted her back too _fucking_ well. The fact that the guy she dated at the time turned out to be a cheater was entirely beside the point, but the fact that Loki was doing all that just for the laughs is and she hated that.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" He tried to bait her. 

There was none at all. If anything, the guy was gorgeous with to die for abs and baby blue eyes, the type she could flaunt to Loki's or anyone's face really. That was why she doesn't want Loki to butt in, not this time. But that being said, she also didn't want to look defeated when she was the one who issued the challenge. So she just played it cool and said _'sure, fine, whatever'_ with a light shrug whilst toying with her cup.

It was right after she set down the mug that she saw a slight shift of emotion on his face. Darcy didn't have the time to decipher what it meant because he was gazing at her eyes squarely, intently before he brought them over to her lips.

"You made a mess," his voice low, husky.

She just responded with a dumbstruck, _huh?_ And right before she wondered why it got so damn **hot** in here, she realized that he must be referring to the froth left by the milk on her upper lip or something. Her hand quickly scrambled for a napkin, but resolved to just wipe it with the back of her palm when he suddenly caught her by the wrist, stopping her mid-act.

"You're no longer a kid, remember?" He said. Slowly, he turned her wrist down so now he was grasping her palm instead. 

"It's right there," he said softly, his eyes was focusing on her parted lips. Inching closer, with his fingers he tipped her by the chin ever so gently. A pause before he reached to the temple of her glasses, smoothly took it off her face and placed them on the table.

An alarm blared inside her head, but there was nothing she could do for it happened so fast that it almost felt like a blur (perhaps it was, sans her reading glasses). His sharp green eyes and trademark half-smile half-smirk was the last thing she saw before he descended and covered his lips on hers.

Tentatively at first, as if giving her a chance to push him away (she didn't) before taking a plunge to make it deeper, longer. 

Darcy's breath was caught in her throat and her eyes intuitively closed to savor the cappuccino flavored kiss. Even then she knew there was no fixing it, there was no coming back from such a kiss so she might as well bask in it. She could always bang her head to the nearest wall later.

"And there," his voice was soft and hypnotising as his lips continue on their path to conquer her senses.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

A low hum with his tongue lapping along her lip was his reply and just like that, they fell back into their rhythm.

For her it seemed as if everything around her was paused to a stand still as they treaded into this unchartered, dangerous territory. All that she could hear were the intimate sound their lips are making, his heavy breath, and her heartbeat clamouring wild againts her ribcage.

It would be a blatant lie to say that she never imagined how kissing him would be like, because she did (she wasn't blind obviously). Too many times before. 

It would be weird, she thought. They weren't related by all means, but still it would, it _should_ feel terribly, terribly wrong! 

 

Only... it didn't.

 

It was a long time coming and her heart knew it. There was nothing weird, wrong or awkward at the way his lips moved so fluidly, without hesitation as he nibbled and carresed every millimetre of her lips with his tongue, his teeth. 

Like they were effortlessly falling, falling, falling and dancing into an old tune, a sweet old song, _their_ song with every sigh (was that her own voice?), every moan (did she just said, more while chasing his lips?), every pull of their lips.

 

It felt ... right.

 

His softness, his warmth, his scent, everything was right and amazing and wonderful. Just as much as she didn't want this to start now she didn't want this to ever end.

Inevitably, though, after a moment that was way too soon, it did. He pulled back, their nose still touching, short, panted breaths mingled as one as he stared right into her eyes. She found no trace of humour there, replaced by something else. Something her heart had been trying to avoid all this time.

At once her mind flew to all those 'almost' moments between them, moments where she had to stop herself from crossing the line because this was Loki and she was, well, still herself with nothing much to offer. She was never a fool. Here, in the real world, they were two different people. He was too far, out of her reach. She was content enough with what they had, however unlabeled, whatever it was and she didn't want to ruin it for a one night fling, no matter how oh-so-very tempting it might sound. 

"All clean now," again his thumb ran along her bottom lip before he completely withdrew. Rendered speechless and breathless Darcy just sat there looking at him as he placed her glasses back to where it was sitting before, gently tucking strands of hair to the back of her ear as he did so.

"I should have done that sooner," Loki said as he scooted back and started to stand. His hair was a mess. Was she the one that caused it?

_Huh?_ "Hold up, wait a -" half of her senses were starting to come back to her, but before she could guess whether he was trying to move away or closer to where she sat remain a mystery because of course ...

"Darcy!" A foreign male voice called out, disrupting their bubble.

Chris. Great. Just great! What a perfect timing!

Wearing a sharp, tight smile on his face, Loki paused on his spot, between her and a clueless, also smiling Chris.

The look in Loki's were eyes betraying the calmness of his next words, "I guess I'm gonna leave you two now." He gathered his book.

Taking one step toward where she sat, now with his palm stretched out to her. Slowly, he bit his lip before saying, "See you around?"

Nervously, foolishly, Darcy nooded and stood up despite her wobbly legs, took his palm in hers, just for the normalcy of the situation, because awkward! But then she immediately stilled. 

While she was busy staring down her hand, without further goodbye Loki was gone out the door as abruptly as he came. The back of his black suit already blurred out with the cold night sky. 

Leaving Darcy, her not-actually-a-date Chris, and ... a familiar apartment card key resting on her palm.

 

 

***

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something guys! I didd it!!!! 
> 
> Well....actually writing wasn't the problem, it's just that I never seem to be able to finish any of them, let alone posting stuff. Take this one for example. I started writing this in late 2017, there was a challenge I read in tumblr. There were keywords for each day, and since I couldn't possibly write/post daily, I merged all those keywords into this one shot (I'm so smart sometimes) hence the randomness. I hope the story makes sense (because after 2AM everything starts to haha), there's nothing complicated about it only two people who should be together but are not, instead dating every other people, just not each other (wow, what an enticing summary).  
> Anyways, HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING??? Great I hope. I've been cutting down my visit here, as a motivation (or rather, punishment), until I earn my visitations back by posting an actual work, so now that I have I'd like to excuse myself and have some actual fun, after some sleep that is lol 
> 
> (Btw, I wonder, are you guys still out there? Fellas? Taters? *wistfullywaving*)
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, hopefully it was as sweet as the title and as fluffy as the tag because I could never be sure each time I'm about to press that post button XD


End file.
